veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Maps
As Scarlett progresses through the story of Venetica, she will encounter a few Treasure Maps, showing her the location of various buried treasures. There are over a dozen in total. Two of them show the location of objects she will need to complete her mission; maps to those treasures (and, once she has retrieve them, but treasure itself) will show up under "Quest Items" in the inventory book. Other maps will show up under ordinary inventory. Scarlett will receive some maps from [[Skeletons|'Ghosts']], using her necromantic powers (e.g., The Passage, in combination with Eye of the Lost, The Whisper and Unworldly Clutch Mental Skills.) A few treasure maps will be found as treasure, usually locked in a chest. Alternatively, Scarlett can purchase many of these non-quest maps from Pollux, the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Pollux only opens his store late in the game. Several maps are available from multiple sources. All the treasures described on the maps are buried underground and need to be dug up. So, in order to get the buried treasure, Scarlett will need a Shovel in her inventory. (Dominicus can provide a shovel from his street vendor stall in the Arsenal District. To get Scarlett to dig where she is currently standing, open the inventory book, select the shovel and press the action key/button.) Except for the two quest items, Scarlett will have no idea what treasure is buried at the location marked with an bright red "X'" on the map. Some have minor monetary value, some are worth many ducats, a few are weapons, and rarely there is a magical item. Except for the two quest items, there's no reason to dig up all the treasure. They might provide Scarlett with some wealth, or they might actually contain an item she can use, but only the two quest items are essential. Nor will Scarlett earn additional Experience for collecting treasure. There is a "'Treasure Hunter" [[Trophies|'Achievement' (or Trophy)]] for collecting all treasures. (There's no way to tell if a treasure has already been dug up, so keep track of what treasures Scarlett has already unearthed if you are aiming for that trophy.) __TOC__ 'Sophistos's Treasure Map' Following Sophistos's Treasure Map is required. (It's a Quest Map, and will be found on the Quest Items inventory.) If leads to a quest item as part of the Chasing the Black Grimoire quest. Scarlett will get the map from Sophistos himself, or at least from his ghost. It shows the courtyard garden at the Costello Mansion, part of the the Eastern Villa on an island. 'Dead Jailor's Treasure Map' Following the Dead Jailor's Map map is required (it is a Quest Map, and will be found on the Quest Items inventory.) It leads to a quest item as part of the Lost Love quest. Scarlett will get the map from the skeleton of the Dead Jailer in the Palace dungeon. It leads to the northern part of the Palace garden. Castello Family's Treasure Map The Castello Family's Treasure Map leads to a buried treasure hidden in the ancient ruins just outside the village of San Pasquale. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Jack's Treasure Map Jack's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried along Ivy Creek in San Pasquale. Take the trail toward the Forest Hut; when it passes a large tree and wooden fence on Scarlett's left, continue past the fence, double back around the otehr side of the fence to the tree again, get close to the fence west of the tree and east of a bush. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Legendary Treasure Map The Legendary Treasure Map can be obtained from the skeleton in woods north of Forest Hut near San Pasquale. It leads to the nearby Copper Mine. The buried loot includes just a few imperial coins. Scarlett can get this map from the skeleton lying in the forest north of the Forest Hut in San Pasquale. Treasure Map of the Lost Corridor The Treasure Map of the Lost Corridor leads to a treasure buried in the Copper Mine of San Pasquale. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Unnamed Treasure Map The unnamed treasure map leads to a small treasure buried under the bridge on the beach at Southern Bay. To reach it, go down to the beach, stay as far north as possible while making your way westward along the beach, circling around behind the pillar that supports the bridge there. Scarlett can get this map from the ghost of a skeleton in the first (westernmost) warehouse in the Harbor, around back under the stairs, by using The Passage and Unworldly Clutch. Or, Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Pirate Scrooge's Treasure Map Pirate Scrooge's Treasure Map leads to a small treasure buried on the beach at Creek Bay (aka "Smuggler's Cove", where Soros lives) at Southern Bay. Scarlett will need Hengfisk to ferry her to Creek Bay (If he's not at his home on the Southern Bay Beach, check at the entrance to the Water Gateway). The treasure is buried a few paces northeast from a skeleton lying on the beach with his ship's wheel. Scarlett can find this map locked in a chest in the lower room below a Nexus Portal from the Arsenal District (on her way to the Dark Views Achievement or Pale Hearts quest.) Lady Treason's Treasure Map Lady Treason's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure buried in one of the Grippers caves the Water Gateway. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Lord Peter's Treasure Map Lord Peter's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in the Garden near the Hooded Wings guildhall in the Outer City. Dig a little inside (north of) the tree and tree stump in the southernmost corner of the garden. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Lady Velvet's Treasure Map Lady Velvet's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure buried in one of the small Grippers caves in the Outer City Catacombs, just outside the Gripper Queen's chamber. Scarlett can find this map in a locked chest behind a Nexus Portal in one of the southern towers of the Trading Center in the Outer City (on her way to the Bright Views Achievement.) Pirate Taker's Treasure Map Pirate Taker's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure in the Inner City Catacombs, under the Gripper Queen's Lair (which was part of the optional The Gripper Queen (Inner City) quest.) Scarlett can get this map from a locked chest in Largo's home. Pirate Bentblade's Treasure Map Pirate Bentblade's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in the Inner City Catacombs, the the room with stairs. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Jailor's Treasure Map The Jailor's Treasure Map shows the location of a buried treasure on the beach at the Anchorage in Africa. Dig on the western end of the beach, near the cliff, just west of a rock. This treasure is a substantial number of ducats. Scarlett can find this map locked in a chest in the Arsenal District Catacombs, in the inner room where she finds the ghost of Fargo, Liora's husband. Uthor's Treasure Map Uthor's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in Africa, near the Tree of Life. To reach it, enter the base of the Tree of Life and exit one exit counter-clockwise from the exit with treasure chest. This treasure consists of weapons. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Amanda's Treasure Map Amanda's Treasure Map leads to buried treasure in Africa's plains, near the western border of the Southern Basin. Noro's Treasure Map Noro's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in one of the Juma Tribe's sacred caves in Africa. Dig for it in the Sacred Cave nearest Tree of Life, under the animal skeleton. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Elaine's Treasure Map Elaine's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in one of the Juma Tribe's sacred caves in Africa. Dig for it right near the center of the Sacred Cave nearest Natural Bridge. This treasure gives Scarlett a very useful weapon, The Harvester, an Axe that harvests Experience points (and does 98 points of damage per wack.) That's really useful to get as soon as possible if you want to get the Legendary Hero Achievement (Trophy) The map can be found in the locked chest in Mattheo's house back in San Pasquale (though Scarlett won't be able to open the lock until she has learned [[The Eye of the Lost in Venice.) King Draco's Treasure Map King Draco's Treasure Map leads to a treasure at the Western Villa gardens (where the heiress Sara (Lady Yasmin) ends up after the Heir to the Mansion quest.) Scarlett can find this map in a triple-locked chest in a house in the Inner City (the house just east of the water fountain, under the stairs.) Category:Browse